El amor mágico de Teddy y Vic
by SeleneCassiopeiaMalfoy
Summary: Para el reto Dia de los enamorados del foro Retos Harry Potter y más. Es el día de San Valentín, y Victoire espera su lechuza. El tiempo no los ha separado, ¿pero la distancia será suficiente para empañar su joven amor?


**El amor mágico de Teddy y Vic**

_Para el reto de Día de los enamorados del foro Retos Harry Potter y más. La palabra: Distancia. La distancia entre Ted y Victoire no importa, cuando tienen un amor mágico._

* * *

><p>Era el día catorce de Febrero. Lo más común es ver a la gente besándose y haciéndose cariños y siendo felices en pareja. Incluso en ese invernal Hogwarts, internado que puede albergar el amor de cientos de estudiantes a la vez. Y en general para esas fechas, existen tres tipos de personas: las que tienen pareja, y son felices haciendo cosas bonitas y rosadas; las que son amargadas, o tristes, o molestas, y desdeñan todo lo que tiene que ver con el día de San Valentín. Y están a los que no les importa en lo absoluto. Victoire tiene un nuevo grupo para agregar, del cual es única miembro: es acaramelada y feliz, pero no tiene compañía física de su amado.<p>

En verdad, Victoire Weasley no era de las que se pegaban a su novio todo el tiempo, o que lo besaba para "marcar territorio", o era berrinchuda para que le hiciera cariño. No. Ella era de las que se sentía completamente feliz, y tomaba cada segundo como un juego, un sueño del cual nunca quería despertar. Y se divertía haciendo eso, al igual que Ted Lupin, el afortunado que tenía a la chica.

Victoire era lo más parecido a una modelo de alta costura: alta y delgada, de cabello pelirrojo y lacio, además de facciones armoniosas y un cutis perfecto. Pero era la mayor, y tenía unos cambios de humor bastante peculiares, así que con su furia veela, era bastante probable que Teddy quedara lesionado o herido. De hecho, en el verano hubieron muchas veces que tenía cortes en sus mejillas por la magia descontrolada de Vic, a lo cual alegaba a los Weasley que era por caerse y gatos, muchos gatos. Siempre decía cada cosa sobre eso con una sonrisa, y siempre estaba muy feliz cuando estaba con la pelirroja, sin importar lo que hiciera o dijera. Y eso hacía que su corazón de chica se rompiera a trocitos. Por su comprensión, por su afecto, que ella creía no merecer en lo absoluto.

Teddy, con el carácter de Nymphadora, era muy comprensivo, y confiaba plenamente en ella, siendo mayor que la chica por dos años, aunque se comportara como uno de quince. Además, siempre la hacía reír, y le daba besos dulces, y le decía cosas hermosas. Era un amor joven, puro como una flor blanca, y delicado como una suave llama de vela. Con un soplo mal dado, la llama podía apagarse, pero si se cuidaba con esmero, iba a crecer tanto que ya no requeriría tanta delicadeza.

Y Victoire, completamente enamorada de él, le correspondía lo mejor que podía. Lo llenaba de mimos hasta lo necesario –ya que no era empalagosa- y era perfecta la mayor parte del tiempo. Pero ella era de un genio muy agitado, y se enojaba con facilidad por nada. No era realmente celosa, pero si las chicas le coqueteaban, se ponía de mal humor, y si correspondía, aún más. Mas, lo que realmente la hacia perder los nervios era cuando la despreciaban a ella, porque aunque era muy guapa, "ellas" decían que Victoire era demasiado inmadura, y que no merecía a alguien como Teddy. Y Victoire pensaba eso a medias, pero solo por sus sentimientos, no por la diferencia de edad.

Cuando Victoire se molestaba, era de verdad, y no le hablaba a Teddy. Pero ahora que estaba en séptimo año y él estaba trabajando de auror en el Ministerio, ella se sentía sola y deprimida. Lo cual hacía muy fácil que se pelearan por carta por cosas que luego a ella le parecían nimiedades. Solo que, como ella creía que su indignación no era suficiente en palabras, le había enviado hacia un mes un vociferador. Y le había llegado en el momento menos esperado: frente a todo el mundo en el callejón Diagon. Por eso, le había enviado una nota en la que le decía que con eso lo había hartado y enojado, y que no iba a soportar otra cosa así nunca más, o cortarían.

Solo entonces, Vic entendió lo inmadura que era. Le había dolido, tanto que no había comido ni atendido en dos semanas en lo absoluto. No lloraba a mares ni se lamentaba a gritos, ya que esa no era Victoire. Se había quedado anonadada frente a la furia de Teddy, ya que en pocas palabras frías y carentes de afecto, la había puesto en su lugar. Y durante un tiempo, fue alma en pena, hasta que se recuperó lo suficiente como para prometerse fervientemente –y como nunca antes- a cambiar. Por su amor.

Y durante la última semana, había hecho cosas atentas por Teddy, enviándole fotos mágicas de cosas que hacía en Hogwarts por él: pétalos de flores que flotaban con un "Te amo". Poemas escritos en espejos con plumones. Besos a un peluche que él le había dado. Ella en un bikini en medio de la nieve con un tatuaje temporal que mostraba el nombre de ambos entrelazados –y que le había valido un par de estornudos-. Sus iniciales talladas en el sauce boxeador rodeados por un corazón –con un hechizo paralizante muy fuerte-. Un vociferador temporizado en el que cantaba una canción que les pertenecía a ambos. Y al final, una carta en la que le explicaba que lamentaba como nunca antes lo que había hecho, y que quería demostrarle cuanto lo amaba.

Había sido unos días antes del día de San Valentín, y aunque la _distancia_ fuera inmensa, le había hecho saber cuanto quería tenerlo a su lado, y cuanto se movía su corazón por él. Pasaron un par de días, y nada. Y estuvo esperando esos últimos días para recibir algún tipo de respuesta –ya que las lechuzas eran muy rápidas, así que, según sus cálculos, tardaría medio día en llegar, y medio día en volver desde Londres a Hogwarts-. Nada.

Victoire no desistió a esperar y esperar, con sus sentimientos en una mano y su esperanza en otra. Y llegó ese día. Ese fatídico día en el que Victoire seguía esperando su lechuza. Llevaba el gorrito de oso de peluche que su novio le había regalado –uno de sus muchos regalos de él le había dado para Navidad-, y veía el cielo. Ese nublado cielo.

Pasó la tarde, y en la lechucería, Victoire seguía sola. Podrían verla como rara, pero ella sabía que si Teddy la amaba, no la iba a dejar sola. Tan solo debía esperar, y ser paciente. Y esperó, y esperó.

Había pasado la mañana, mediodía y tarde allí. Y, como siempre había sabido, sus ojos celestes se iluminaron como dos estrellas: la lechuza de Teddy llegaba volando por el horizonte. Sabía que era de él, porque le había coloreado con magia las plumas de los colores del arcoíris. Y con el viento de invierno, sus cabellos flotaron como un halo en su espalda.

Sonrió, contenta. Nunca le fallaba.

Y, cuando llegó la lechuza, Victoire le dio una chuchería y tomó el paquete que le daba. Era un cuaderno grande, anillado, y de tapas de cuero. Victoire, curiosa, lo abrió, y las lagriman inundaron sus ojos. Era un álbum de fotos muggles y mágicas. En la primera imagen, salía Teddy rodeado de pétalos que formaban la palabra "¿Adivina con que loco enamorado te has comprometido?". El la segunda, salía en un baño del Ministerio con un plumón mágico de colores y un poema gracioso escrito en todo el espejo, con él al lado y su sonrisa tierna. Él abrazado a la muñeca que ella le había dado –que era una dulce pelirroja de cabello largo-. Él en el mundo muggle en ropa interior y con pintura en su torso y cara, con el mensaje de "amo a Vic". Las iniciales de ambos y un corazón grabados en un rincón de la fuente del Ministerio. Él, él, ambos y las Navidades, y el primer día, y la visita a Francia y España, y sus citas. Todo.

Victoire podía ser una chica insoportable a veces, pero en esos momentos, disfrutando del regalo a _distancia_, se sintió merecedora del infinito amor de Teddy. Al final, había una carta:

"_Te amo, Victoire, y nunca lo dudes. Aunque a veces eres una chiquilla insoportable, eres mía, y eso me es suficiente. Sé que no es nada fácil ser tú, pero eres paciente con mis tonterías y cada barbaridad que digo. Me comprendes mejor que nadie, y has sido mi mejor amiga, mi amante, mi novia y mi amor. Eres todo, y espero que con esto lo sepas. Amé tus fotos, y decoran todo mi departamento. Ese es mi regalo de San Valentín. Espero que te guste el tuyo. Besos, Teddy Bear."_

Victoire sonrió. Nadie conocía a Teddy más que ella –con la excepción tal vez de tío Harry, pero eso eran cosas de hombres como la primera borrachera o educación sexual, y eso no lo quería saber-, y sabía como decirle lo que debía. Y Victoire se iba a encargar de demostrarle cada día que estuvieran juntos, que ella era la indicada.

* * *

><p><em>Lo sé, es algo empalagoso, pero hoy es San Valentín y Victoire me parece una chica que se ve perfecta, pero que se desahoga en la persona que más confía. Y Teddy el típico chico que está loco por su enamorada, agregando que se conocen desde siempre. Eso. Pasen por el foro Retos Harry Potter y más y ¡voten, voten, voten!<em>

_Para imágenes de Victoire, Teddy Bear, el gorro de Vic y la muñeca de Teddy, vean:_

_http: / thedeadrosespoem. blogspot. com/ 2012/ 02/ fotos-de-el-amor-magico-de-teddy-y-vic. html_

_(junten los espacios y ¡voila! )_


End file.
